The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector which simplifies phase adjustment at terminal assembly of a coaxial cable.
Coaxial connectors which are intended for interconnection of the ends of coaxial cables are known in the art and described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 57-44,980.
In the case where such coaxial connectors are used in a coaxial cable assembly incorporated into a phase-array system of a radar which requires a predetermined phase, the coaxial connector is usually attached to one end of the coaxial cable, which preliminarily is provided with an excess length, which is then cut to a predetermined length on the basis of measurement of the phase by means of a pulse-reflection method. After matching the phase to a required value, another coaxial connector is attached to the opposite end of the cable. This is a very lengthy and inefficient procedure, which may lead to high expenses, especially in those cases where the cable is occasionally cut to a length which is shorter than actually required.
The present invention substantially eliminates the disadvantages inherent in the prior art devices and provides a coaxial cable connector which removes the possibility of wasting the cable and makes it possible to adjust the phase of the cable after connection is made.